Amaya
Biography Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Amaya lived in Ga-Metru and worked as a Teacher. She had a breif romance with Ihu, who was killed shortly after they met. During Toa Metru Nokama's search for the missing Ga-Matoran Vhisola, she assisted the Toa of Water by suggesting she search Vhisola's desk for clues. During the events prior to the Great Cataclysm, she was coerced into going to the Coliseum, by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. There, she was then forced into a Matoran Sphere and entered stasis. However, she was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the island of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Amaya was weakened physically by the effects of the Matoran Sphere, and lost her memories of Metru Nui. Nevertheless, she joined in the construction of Ga-Koro which was directed by Nokama and which was conducted using parts from the dismantled Airships used by the Toa to arrived on Mata Nui. After arriving on Mata Nui, Amaya became a Flax-maker in Ga-Koro. She was friends with Hahli, who brought her Harakeke and Cowrie Shells with which Amaya made Flax. Five hundred years after coming to Mata Nui, Amaya was talked into joining a rowing club by Macku and Marka. During the excursion, a squid attacked the canoe. Amaya attempted to rescue Marka who was pulled away by the squid's tentacle, but failed and Marka was dragged into the water. Amaya then jumped in and began jabbing the squid with her oar until the squid released Marka. Amaya then carried Marka to shore. The Ga-Matoran followed the squid to Ga-Koro, where they witnessed it ravaging the village. Amaya then attempted to tie up the squid's tentacles, but began to pass out from exhaustion and lack of air. She was saved by Macku as the other Ga-Matoran drove the squid out. When the Toa Mata came to Mata Nui, Amaya was trapped in the sunken hut along with Nokama, and the other Ga-Matoran. She was later freed by Takua, and witnessed the fight between Gali and the Tarakava. She was also present during the Pahrak invasion on Ga-Koro during the Bohrok Invasion. Following the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal by the Toa Nuva, Amaya was rebuilt along with the other Matoran. Return to Metru Nui Amaya helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate her and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. When Teridax revealed himself to the universe as its master, Amaya began searching out the Order of Mata Nui, whom she had heard whispers of. In doing so, she somehow became a Toa. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Water, Amaya can control the tides, create floods from the tiniest bit of moisture, and summon and disperse tsunamis and rainstorms. Mask and Tools Amaya wears the Kanohi Komau, the Great Mask of Mind Control, and carries a spear and sheild. Trivia *Amaya doesn't know that Ihu is alive. Category:Toa Category:Water Category:Toa of Water Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Water Council